Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki
|birthplace = Sayama, |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = |shoesize = |genre = J-pop |occupation = Composer, arranger, guitarist |active = 1997–present ( years) |agency = |label = Cubic Records |generation = |acts = |blog = |twitter = |sig = |sigwidth = |sigcaption = }} Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (鈴木Daichi秀行) is a Japanese composer, arranger, and guitarist. He has worked on various Hello! Project songs, most commonly as an arranger, since 2002. He is a director and producer under the company Solid Force, and he also established the music label Cubic Records in 2014. Profile *'Name:' Suzuki "Daichi" Hideyuki (鈴木Daichi秀行) *'Birth Date:' *'Birthplace:' Sayama, Saitama, Japan *'Bloodtype:' A *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Tiger Works Abe Natsumi *Anata Iro (arrangement) *Datte Ikitekanakucha (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Koi ni Jealousy Moushiagemasu (arrangement) *Nariyamanai Tambourine (arrangement, guitar) * (arrangement, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass) * (arrangement, guitar, acoustic guitar, bass) * (arrangement) * (arrangement) Berryz Koubou *Koishiteru Toki wa Itsumo... (arrangement, all instruments) *Arigatou! Otomodachi. (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Yeah! Meccha Holiday (arrangement) *Omoide (arrangement) *Loving you Too much (arrangement) Coconuts Musume *Jounetsu Yuki Miraisen (arrangement, guitar) Country Musume *Iroppoi Onna ~SEXY BABY~ (arrangement, guitar) ℃-ute *Soku Dakishimete (arrangement, guitar) *As ONE (arrangement) *Meguru Koi no Kisetsu (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Homerare Nobiko no Theme Kyoku (arrangement, guitar) *Koero! Rakuten Eagles (Arrangement) *★Akogare My STAR★ (arrangement, guitar) *Wakaretakunai... (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Tsugi no Kado wo Magare (arrangement) DEF.DIVA *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles (arrangement) Dream Morning Musume *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (2011 Dreamusu.Ver) (arrangement) *Mikan (arrangement) *Aozora ga Itsumademo Tuzuku You na Mirai de Are! (arrangement) Ecomoni *Eco no Waltz (arrangement, guitar) EE JUMP / Sonim *Ikina Rhythm! (arrangement) *Seishun no SUNRISE (arrangement) *WINTER -Samui Kisetsu no Monogatari- (arrangement) *Curry Rice no Onna (arrangement, guitar) *Tsugaru Kaikyou no Onna (arrangement) *Tokyo Midnight Loneliness (arrangement) *Kokuryo (arrangement) *SEE YOU! (arrangement) Elegies *Inshouha Renoir no You ni (arrangement) Fujimoto Miki *Aenai Nagai Nichiyoubi (arrangement) *Boyfriend (arrangement) *Boogie Train '03 (arrangement, guitar) *Mangetsu (arrangement) GAM *Daisuki Rakuten Eagles (arrangement) *Junketsu ~Only~ (arrangement, guitar) *Amai Yuuwaku (arrangement, guitar) Goto Maki *Ai no Bakayarou (arrangement) *LIKE A GAME (arrangement, guitar) *Moriagaru Shikanai Desho! (arrangement) *Hareta Hi no Marine (arrangement) *Uwasa no SEXY GUY (arrangement) *Scramble (arrangement) *Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (arrangement) *Ofuzake KISS (arrangement) *Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Positive Genki! (arrangement) *LIFE (arrangement) H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! (arrangement) Inaba Atsuko *Nazo no Onna (arrangement) *Gourmet Writer (arrangement) *Nigeru Onna (arrangement) LoVendoЯ *Iin ja nai? (arrangement) Matsuura Aya *The Bigaku (arrangement) *Sougen no Hito (arrangement, guitar, bass) *GOOD BYE Natsuo (arrangement) *Kiseki no Kaori Dance. (arrangement, guitar) *Zutto Suki de Ii Desu ka (arrangement, guitar) *Ki ga Tsukeba Anata (arrangement, guitar) *Yuujou ~Jou Kalbi~ (arrangement, guitar) *SHALL WE LOVE? (Matsuura Version) (arrangement) *LOVE TRAIN (arrangement) Melon Kinenbi *Saa! Koibito ni Narou (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Chance of LOVE (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Namida no Taiyou (arrangement, all instruments) *Saa, Sassoku Moriagete Ikoka!! (arrangement, programming, guitar) Minimoni *Ai~n! Dance no Uta (arrangement, guitar, keyboard) *Lucky Cha Cha Cha! (arrangement, all instruments) *Tentoumushi no Samba (arrangement, guitar) Morning Musume *Do it! Now (arrangement, all instruments) *Koko ni Iruzee! (arrangement) *AS FOR ONE DAY (arrangement) *YAH! Aishitai! (arrangement) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ (arrangement) *Koi ING (arrangement) *YAH! Aishitai! (arrangement) *Fine Emotion! (arrangement) *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari (arrangement, programming, guitar, bass) *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 2 (arrangement, programming, guitar, bass) *Osaka Koi no Uta (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Iroppoi Jirettai (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Koi wa Hassou Do The Hustle! (arrangement) *Aozora ga Itsumademo Tsuduku You na Mirai de Are! (arrangement) *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari 3 (arrangement) *Aruiteru (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Sayonara no Kawari ni (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Genki+ (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Hand Made City (arrangement, programming, guitar) *Mikan (arrangement, programming, and guitar) *Resonant Blue (arrangement) *Sono Bamen de Bibiccha Ikenai Jan! (arrangement) *Jounetsu no Kiss wo Hitotsu (arrangement, guitar) *Subete wa Ai no Chikara (arrangement) *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai (arrangement) Morning Musume Sakura Gumi *Hare Ame Nochi Suki ♡ (arrangement) Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Michi Naru Mirai e (arrangement, programming, electric guitar) Nochiura Natsumi *Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger (arrangement, guitar) Petitmoni *WOW WOW WOW (arrangement) THE Possible *Koisuru Niwatori (arrangement) *Dream More Dreams! (arrangement, guitar) SALT5 *GET UP! Rapper (arrangement) Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? (arrangement, guitar) S/mileage *Gakkyuu Iinchou (arrangement, guitar) 7AIR *Kowarenai Ai ga Hoshii no (arrangement) Tanpopo *Nenmatsu Nenshi no Dai Keikaku (arrangement, programming, guitar, bass) v-u-den *Koi no Nukegara (arrangement, all instruments) *Kacchoii ze! JAPAN (arrangement, guitar) *Owaranai Yoru to Yume (arrangement, guitar) *Tea Break (arrangement, guitar) *Kyou mo Mattemasu (arrangement, guitar) *FANTASY (arrangement, guitar) *ONLY YOU (arrangement) W *Koi no Vacance (arrangement, guitar) *Getsuei no Napoli (TINTARELLA DI LUNA) (arrangement, guitar) *Aa Ii na! (arrangement, programming, guitar) *SEXY SNOW (arrangement, programming, guitar) Other *Amaimon Battle no Theme (arrangement) *Kansei Shitaze! An-blanc (arrangement) *Kitchen Burger (arrangement) *Kitchen Burger (reprise) (arrangement) *Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (arrangement) *Doko Daro Doko Daro Doko Deshone (reprise) (arrangement) *Kitchen Burger (Final Dance) (arrangement) *Ready Go! (arrangement) *Tentoumushi no Samba (arrangement, programming, guitar) *ONLY YOU (arrangement, programming) External Links *Cubic Records Site *Twitter *Facebook *Solid Force Profile Category:Members from Saitama Category:Blood Type A Category:March Births Category:1974 Births Category:Staff members Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:2002 Additions Category:Pisces Category:Tiger Category:Members born in Showa Period